In the accompanying drawings:
FIG. 1 illustrates an anamorphic optical system incorporating corrector optics and a pair of prisms;
FIG. 2 illustrates an embodiment of an anamorphic optical system incorporating a cylindrical corrector;
FIG. 3 illustrates an embodiment of an anamorphic optical system incorporating a cylindrical window corrector;
FIG. 4a illustrates an isometric view of a variable corrector;
FIG. 4b illustrates an isometric view of a variable corrector together with an associated adjusting mechanism;
FIG. 5 illustrates a cross-section of a variable cylindrical corrector;
FIG. 6 illustrates a clamp mechanism that can be used in accordance with the embodiments of FIGS. 5 and 7;
FIG. 7 illustrates an embodiment of an anamorphic optical system wherein corrector optics are incorporated in the prisms;
FIG. 8 illustrates an embodiment of a prism at least partially filled with optical fluid, that compensates for variations in pressure or temperature;
FIG. 9 illustrates an embodiment of an anamorphic optical subsystem comprising three prisms;
FIG. 10 illustrates a projection imaging system adapted to compensate for chromatic aberration by an anamorphic optical subsystem;
FIGS. 11a, 12a and 13a illustrate red, blue and green image components without compensation for chromatic aberration;
FIGS. 11b, 12b and 13b illustrate red, blue and green image components with compensation for chromatic aberration;
FIG. 14a illustrates a resulting image from the image components shown in FIGS. 11a, 12a and 13a; 
FIG. 14b illustrates a resulting image from the image components shown in FIGS. 11b, 12b and 13b; and
FIG. 15 illustrates a second embodiment of a projection imaging system adapted to compensate for chromatic aberration by an anamorphic optical subsystem.